


Not Looking For Absolution

by Destiel_5eva



Series: On Edge 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Human Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Move higher on the bed. Grab the headboard,” Castiel instructs, his voice low. Dean scoots up the bed, eagerly taking the intricate wrought iron headboard in hand. </p>
<p>Castiel takes his time circling the bed. He handles Dean’s wrists with soft touches and feather light caresses as he binds Dean’s arms to the headboard. Once done, Castiel presses reverent kisses to the skin just below where the bindings begin. </p>
<p>*<br/>Castiel has a business trip in Atlanta. Dean joins him. </p>
<p>Part 4 of the On Edge 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Looking For Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god is that another update? Yes. It is. It's been a while but here is part 4. I hope you all enjoy.   
> The title comes from the song [Bedroom Hymns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-vrYeVGGZ0) by Florence and the Machine.

“As you can see here Sandover’s profits have been up nearly 5.4 per cent…” Dean drifts in and out, hardly listening to Mr Adler speak. His voice is just grating enough that Dean can’t fully block it out. It’s like a fly, buzzing around the room. Moving too fast to actually see, but it’s there. Being a pain in the ass.

Dean taps his finger against his pen, rolling it back and forth across his copy of Adler’s presentation. Dean tried to pay attention, but as time ticked on it got harder and harder until eventually he just gave up.

He watches as an intern hurriedly scribbles in a notebook, God knows what the kid has to write about. Adler has been droning on about the same topic for the past forty-five minutes. Hell, he’s been going in circles. The meeting could have wrapped up after the second hour of this nonsense.

Dean’s hungry, which is making him irritable. He just wants to get the hell out of this conference room.

“And once again, I’d like to thank you all for your hard work these past few months. They’ve been a challenge for us all. But look, we’re reaping the benefits!” Adler claps his hands and the room bursts into a flurry of movement as the attendees gather their belongings and bolt.

Dean is almost out the door when he hears his name being called. He winces and turns on his heel, giving Zachariah his best smile. “Mr Adler!” he greets cheerfully.

“I understand this is cutting into your designated lunch break so I’ll be brief,” Adler smiles.

“No, no it’s fine,” Dean pastes on fake sincerity. It is certainly not fine. There is a salad waiting in his office and the croutons are getting soggy.

“Mr Novak has requested your presence on his business trip to Atlanta at the end of the month.”

“He has?” Dean tries to keep the surprise from his voice. Castiel hasn’t spoken of this business trip let alone about Dean going with him.

“Yes. Stop by Nancy on your way out today and she’ll provide you with the necessary flight details.” Adler claps him on the shoulder before leaving him alone in the room. Dean gapes. What. The. Hell.

***

“Atlanta, huh?” Dean says as he closes the door to Castiel’s office behind him. He crosses his arms and levels a questioning gaze at the other man.

“Yes. If it’s a problem I’m sure I can find another companion…” Castiel smirks, leaning back in his leather desk chair.

“Oh shut up. You know I’m gonna go,” Dean throws himself down in a cushy chair across from Castiel.

“How was Adler’s meeting?” Castiel asks, keeping his voice even as he flicks through a stack of files. Dean groans, slumping in the chair.

“Don’t even get me started,” Dean warns, earning him a chuckle from Castiel. “The guy’s insane! I swear he thinks we all get hard talking about profit margins and so he’s therefore compelled to talk about them for twenty minutes… well that intern was really getting into it… but everyone else! NOPE. The guy’s a nutcase.” Dean rubs at his eyes, trying to calm down. He looks up at Castiel pitifully. He’s almost shocked to see fond amusement and something akin to genuine adoration in Castiel’s eyes. He clears his throat, glancing away. “Well… technically I’m on my lunch break and no offence, but I need to eat. As much as I love spending time with you.” Dean stands and Castiel nods in understanding.

“Yes I do believe you’ve earnt the right to have an hour of peace and quiet after your…eventful morning.” Dean hums, stepping up to the desk. Grabbing Castiel’s tie, he tugs the other man forward, kissing him soundly. Dean can feel Castiel smiling into the kiss and it never fails to get little pleased butterflies swarming in his gut.

“I’ll call you,” Dean whispers against Castiel’s lips.

“Ok,” Castiel whispers in response.

***

“Well this is nice,” Dean relaxes into his seat. He’s never been in first class before. It is definitely something he can see himself getting used to: the large cushy chairs, the champagne and actual room to stretch his legs. It is very nice indeed.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Castiel murmurs, from his seat across the aisle. He’s busy typing away on his laptop, an untouched glass of champagne by his elbow. Dean’s fingers twitch, yearning to reach out and snag the glass for himself. “Take it,” Castiel huffs, thrusting the glass towards Dean who beams and takes it gratefully.

“What are you even doing?” Dean mutters, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Working. This _is_ a business trip,” Castiel replies, fingers pausing briefly over the keys. He glances in Dean’s direction. Dean rolls his eyes, gulping down a mouthful of Castiel’s champagne.

“Well _technically_ I’m just your companion and it’s a vacation for me,” Dean can’t help but feel content.

“Well enjoy it while it lasts,” Castiel says, going back to work.

***

There is a car waiting for them at the airport when the touch down in Atlanta. The driver greets them with a warm smile and kind words. He and Castiel seem to know each other and they promptly get to talking about his family.

“So how is young Elise?” Castiel asks, settling in his seat beside Dean.

“Great! She was in a play just the other week. Me and Bess were so proud,” the driver replies and Dean can hear the absolute pride and adoration, only a parent can achieve, in his voice. ]

“That’s fantastic.”

Dean turns his attention to the scenery, not being able to really contribute to the conversation. He’s not bothered by it. To be honest, he’s just grateful that Castiel invited him in the first place.

About ten minutes into the drive, Castiel and the driver are still talking amicably. Dean watches as they glide through the traffic, humming a little under his breath. His hands rest on his thighs, one finger tapping along to the tune he hums. Without warning, Castiel’s hand moves to cup Dean’s. Turning his head, he watches Castiel, a confused frown creasing his eyebrows. Castiel doesn’t acknowledge what he just did. Instead his fingers curl through Dean’s and their clasped hands rest on the seat between them. Staring at their hands, Dean can feel a blush and a pleased smile bloom on his face. Without a word, he turns to stare out the window.

The driver drops them at a hotel and with one last handshake and an almost reluctant hug from Castiel, Dean and Castiel are left alone in the lobby. Castiel heads towards the front desk and Dean is tasked with looking after their small collection of luggage. Within a few minutes, Castiel returns with two room keys. The inside of the hotel is luxurious, just as one would expect a five star hotel to be. Everything is crisp and clean—immaculately maintained. Dean finds himself enjoying the lavishness that is travel with Castiel Novak.

“Fuck.” Dean lets his suitcase drop. He gazes over the room. It’s amazing. Giant bed to the centre of the room, a wall of windows giving a spectacular view of the city, plush carpet underfoot, crystal chandelier and a bottle of champagne chilling on the ledge by the door. “This is—,” Dean flounders for the right word as Castiel edges in around him. Dean still doesn’t move from his spot in the doorway. He’s shell-shocked.

“Expensive,” Castiel supplies.

“Yes but… wow,” Dean sighs, walking in a daze towards the bed. He face plants down onto the soft comforter. He hears Castiel’s amused huff off to his left. _Wow this bed is really soft_ _…_ A hand teases up the back of Dean’s thigh, cutting off any and all thought processes in his brain. “Cas?” Dean’s words are muffled by the coverlet under his face. “What are you doing?” Another hand joins the one planted on Dean’s ass, beginning to knead gently.

“We have reservations for dinner in two hours,” Castiel growls, his fingers deftly working to untuck Dean’s shirt from his slacks.

“Oh yeah?” Dean flips himself over, grinning cockily up at Castiel.

“Yeah.” When Castiel has Dean’s shirt successfully untucked he begins on the buttons, slowly but surely revealing Dean’s chest. His fingers flick and rub over Dean’s nipples and Dean’s eyes flutter closed at the sensation. Running his hands back down Dean’s chest, Castiel goes for Dean’s belt buckle.

“You gonna fuck me?” Dean asks, his voice rough. Castiel remains silent, hefting Dean’s slacks down past his knees, letting Dean kick them the rest of the way off. A palm cups and rubs at Dean’s erection through his boxers and Dean releases a breathy sigh. Castiel tucks his thumbs under the waistband of the shorts and holding Dean’s gaze, the tugs them off, leaving Dean sprawled gloriously naked on the pure white comforter.

Staring down at Dean, Castiel reaches for his tie. With deft movements, he has the strip of silk unknotted and loose in his hands. Dean’s eyes track the movement of the grey and plum coloured tie as Castiel winds either end around his hands, snapping it tight. If possible, Dean’s arousal kicks up about two thousand more notches. “Move higher on the bed. Grab the headboard,” Castiel instructs, his voice low. Dean scoots up the bed, eagerly taking the intricate wrought iron headboard in hand.

Castiel takes his time circling the bed. He handles Dean’s wrists with soft touches and feather light caresses as he binds Dean’s arms to the headboard. Once done, Castiel presses reverent kisses to the skin just below where the bindings begin.

There is something about Castiel being completely dressed (sans tie) that never fails to get Dean’s heart rapidly beating and his body flushed with arousal. Apparently this also extends to being at the mercy of the other man, unable to move his hands from above his head. Not able to touch.

Returning to the end of the bed, Castiel appraises his work. From Dean’s lust blown pupils, to his full body flush and leaking cock. A pleased smirk curls the corner of his mouth and turning on his heel, he leaves Dean’s line of vision. A disgruntled sound leaves Dean’s lips and he struggles to push himself higher, to see where Castiel disappeared to. A hushed murmur meant to reassure him, is Castiel’s reply and a moment later he’s back holding a bottle of lube and condom. Dean relaxes again.

Uncapping the bottle, Castiel pours some of the gel onto his palm. Dean’s breathing stutters as Castiel reaches for him. A hand curls around Dean’s cock and Castiel starts a leisurely rhythm. He swipes a thumb over the head of Dean’s cock, collecting precome and spreading it down the length. He massages under the crown and traces the prominent veins on the underside. Before long, Dean is thrusting up into the firm grip. Whimpers leave Dean’s lips as Castiel brings him close to orgasm. Dean’s eyes are lidded and his bottom lip aches where it’s caught between his teeth. He cries out when fingers press against his perineum, inching down to his hole.

At this point, Dean can’t form coherent sentences. His hands fist the cold metal headboard and his arms are taut with want. He _wants_ to touch. He _needs_ it. A garbled, “Cas. Yeah. God!” leaves his lips as Castiel pushes a finger into Dean’s ass. He never ceases his jerking motion and as soon as the tip of his finger brushes Dean’s prostate, he’ coming. A loud cry, borderline scream rips itself free. Dean’s whole body seizes and his eyes slam shut as he rides the wave of pleasure Castiel is bringing him. He isn’t aware of the fact that he’s chanting, “Fuck, Cas! Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

When he comes down from his high, the first thing Dean sees is Castiel’s pleased smile. “Now I’m going to fuck you,” he says and Dean just flops down on the cushions, content to let Castiel do whatever he so pleases.

Shrugging out of his suit jacket, Castiel lies is delicately on the edge of the bed before reaching for the buttons on his crisp button down. He takes his time and Dean’s fingers itch to grab the garment and just rip it from Castiel’s body. Instead he’s forced to watch as Castiel fucking _folds_ the white shirt and adds it to the growing pile of clothing. Meeting Dean’s eyes Castiel _smirks_ and it’s then that Dean realises that Castiel is doing this on purpose. Dean has half a mind to glare at Castiel and grumble out a complaint, he doesn’t for Castiel is reaching for his belt buckle and Dean’s attention is brought to the erection straining Castiel’s expensive suit pants. Deans’ mouth waters.

Once all Castiel’s clothing is neatly folded in a pile, he crawls onto the bed. He doesn’t stop until his erection is brushing against Dean’s crotch. Leaning down, he cups Dean’s face drawing him into a kiss that is soft and so unlike the majority of the others they so normally share. It’s like Castiel is worshipping Dean’s mouth. His tongue glides over Dean’s bottom lip, soothing the redness from Dean’s earlier biting. Dean actually whimpers when Castiel draws away and he gets an amused eye roll, but Castiel leans back down, peppering kisses to each corner of Dean’s lips.

With the tip of his index finger, Castiel tilts Dean’s head back. He kisses and suckles Dean’s neck. Teeth nip at the tender flesh, though not hard enough to leave marks, hard enough to have electricity tingling through Dean and his cock stirring once more. While Castiel maps out Dean’s neck and throat in kisses, his hands are trailing down his sides, sliding over muscled skin and teasing Dean’s nipples. Dean gasps, a high-pitched sound and arches his back. Dean is not prepared for when Castiel begins to rock in his lap, grinding their cocks together. More gasps of ecstasy follow as Castiel teases Dean back to hardness.

Once Dean is hard and leaking, Castiel crawls away. He parts Dean’s legs, bending his knees to get a clear view of his hole. The click of the lube bottle being opened has Dean’s breath accelerating and he moans as Castiel inserts one finger. He rubs and massages Dean’s inner walls. Finding Dean’s prostate, Castiel spends a time stimulating the bundle of nerves until Dean is a near hysterical mess. “Fucking… just fuck me!” Dean pleads over and over as Castiel adds another finger.

“So impatient,” Castiel chastises, pulling his fingers from Dean’s body. Dean grumbles, tugging futilely at his bindings. Castiel reaches for the condom and wiping off his hands on the comforter, opens the package.

Castiel arranges Dean’s legs so that he’s kneeling at Dean’s entrance, bowed legs linked around his waist. Without preamble, he presses forward. Dean groans and before Castiel can bottom out, he’s trying to thrust himself back on Castiel’s cock. Glaring at Dean, Castiel grabs his hips, stilling his movements and effectively ceasing all pleasure he had been feeling. Moving his hips back, Castiel leaves Dean empty.

“No!” Dean groans and Castiel stares at him, unblinkingly. Huffing, Dean stills, letting Castiel regain control. Patting his hip, Castiel soothes Dean and eases back inside. The pace Castiel sets is even, a smooth slide in and out. His hands trail up Dean’s chest, tweaking his nipples and palming his cock on the drag down. Soon Dean’s whimpers and moans of pleasure begin. His mouth hangs open and eyes remain half lidded as Castiel takes him apart again.

One thrust at Dean’s prostate becomes two, then three and four until Castiel is purposefully hitting it on every thrust inside. Dean sees stars. Writhing on the comforter, he longs for one simple touch, anything that will let him fall over the edge. Panting hard, Castiel quickens his pace as he too nears orgasm. “Please, Cas. Please, please, please,” Dean pleads, looking up at Castiel. Licking his lips, Castiel draws Dean into a kiss, searing their mouths together. A hand fists Dean’s cock and he moans his second orgasm into Castiel’s mouth, Castiel following him moments later.

“We’re going to be late for our reservations,” Castiel utters, nonchalantly glancing at the clock on the wall as if he didn’t just initiate the most amazing round of fucking Dean’s ever been subject to. Dean lolls his head to the side, glaring at Castiel in accusation.

“You’re unbelievable,” Dean comments, rolling off the bed and limping over to the bathroom to clean up.

***

Dean Winchester: _Sent 9:43 am_ **Im bored**

Castiel Novak: _Sent 9:50 am_ **Dean you know I am in a meeting. Please stop texting me.**

Dean Winchester: _Sent 9:52 am_ **Entertain me**

Castiel Novak: _Sent 10:07 am_ **Dean.**

Dean Winchester: _Sent 10:08 am_ **Cas**

Castiel Novak: _Sent 10:13 am_ **Stop.**

Dean huffs, twirling his phone in his hands. Castiel left him alone at eight thirty and now, almost two hours later he’s climbing up the walls. He’s flipped through every channel on the wide screen in the hotel room at least four times and, stared out the giant glass windows overlooking the city for a good half an hour. Heck he even tried doing some work.

Dean Winchester: _Sent 10:16 am_ **They dont have pay per view at this fancy hotel :-(**

Castiel takes so long to reply, Dean begins to think that the other man has finally had enough. But almost twenty minutes later, Dean’s phone dings.

Castiel Novak: _Sent 10:32 am_ **Go see the sights.**

Dean actually sighs. He doesn’t _want_ to go sightseeing. That’s _boring_ and something tourists do.

Dean Winchester: _Sent 10: 34 am_ **But ur in a meeting ;)**

Castiel Novak: _Sent 10:37 am_ **I cannot believe you sent that.**

Castiel’s reply gets a chuckle out of Dean and that’s when an idea strikes him.

Dean Winchester: _Sent 10:35 am_ **Im just going to have to entertain myself then**

Castiel Novak: _Sent 10:36 am_ **Good. You do that. Leave me alone.**

Dean Winchester: _Sent 10:37 am_ **Ive got the lube from ur bag.**

Dean Winchester: _Sent 10:39 am_ **Thinking about how u use ur fingers to get me all open for ur big cock.**

Castiel Novak: _Sent 10:46 am_ **I know where you’re going with this and you need to stop. Right. Now.**

Dean Winchester: _Sent 10:48 am_ **Im lying on the bed. Naked.**

Dean strips himself of his clothing, his jeans end up crumpled on the floor, his shirt hanging half off the bed. He fluffs the pillows before sitting with his back resting against the headboard. The lube lies beside him and his phone is in hand. He waits for Castiel’s reply.

Castiel Novak: _Sent 10:58 am_ **Stop.**

Dean Winchester: _Sent 11:02 am_ **Im jerking off. Getting so hard. Thinking about how you feel so good inside me. When you thrust just right and nail my prostate. Makes my toes curl.**

Dean grabs the lube and pours a dab on his hand. With a few teasing touches, he starts to work himself to hardness.

Castiel Novak: _Sent 11:05 am_ **If you make me hard in this meeting there will be hell to pay Dean Winchester.**

Dean Winchester: _Sent 11:09 am_ **Feels so good. Gonna finger myself now. Wanna cum pretending its u fingering my ass.**

With clenched fingers, Dean holds his phone, his other hand working furiously on his own cock. He takes his time to tug and play with his balls, trailing his fingers down to rub across his hole, never breaching. Not just yet.

Castiel Novak: _Sent 11:11 am_ **I mean it Dean.**

It takes a bit of manoeuvring, but Dean wiggles himself into a position where he can comfortably text Castiel and finger himself at the same time. His back is curled, his head now pillowed by the stacked cushions. Legs bent at the knees, Dean teases a finger against the furled muscle of his ass. In his minds eye, he sees Castiel, looming above him, blue eyes darkened with lust. Hair frazzled from Dean’s own hands, tugging and running through it. He breaches his hole in one slow glide. 

Dean Winchester: _Sent 11:17 am_ **One finger. Its not enough. How many fingers before im ready for ur cock?**

Dean is up to two fingers before Castiel’s reply dings. His head is thrown back, his chest heaving. The hand holding the phone trembles.

Castiel Novak: _Sent 11:24 am_ **I’ll be at the hotel room in twenty minutes. If you come before I arrive, I’m going to have to punish you.**

Dean comes with a gasp, his cock spurting across his belly. Staring down at the white mess Dean’s eyes widen in horror-filled anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day ;)


End file.
